


Lucky for you, i like danger

by completley_logical



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completley_logical/pseuds/completley_logical
Summary: basically a short ass drabble thats been in my notes since january. based off of the prompt "lucky for you, i like danger"





	Lucky for you, i like danger

Lucky for u, i like danger.

 

Shane had moved his headset off his ear just slightly, and to be nosey, no less. He was listening in to Ryan and Brents conversation. From what he gathered, Brent was leaving the show, and from what he knew about Ryan, thats not good. He knows Ryan has worked his ass off to get this show, and shane would be damned jf it would just wash away like nothing. 

So when Ryan turned to him all but 3 hours later, all sad face and puppy eyes, finally asking, in the most depressing and dejected voice:

"Hey, Shane.. Do you wanna do this.. Wanna co-host Buzzfeed unsolved with me?"

Shane agreed, and Ryan perked up almost immediately

"Shit, Really? Shane youre-youre a saviour! Are you sure though? It could get a little dangerous at some of the sets" Ryan warns, and Shane cant help but grin

"Lucky for you, I like danger" he says smoothly, "and besides! Who would save your whiny ass from the g-g-g-ghosties otherwise? Face it, Bergara, im your last chance, and youre stuck with me!" He tacks on, smiling genuinly at his shorter friend.

And to his suprise, Ryan smiles back.

(If his heartbeat speeds up, no one needs to know)


End file.
